Should've Seen It Coming
by AnotherAspiringWriter
Summary: Jade and Tori never really got along. But could one note change there whole entire relationship from frenemies to... something more? Jori. Was a oneshot, now it isn't.
1. Chapter 1

**(AN Dedicated to my friend, Sabrina, who is a fellow Jori shipper. FemalishRelationships on here and Sabotage-Game on Tumblr. Her Twitter is AcioJori.)**

Right now, at this moment, I'm trying to find out why Vega dragged me into this stupid janitor's closet. I'm usually the one who does this. This is _my _closet. But I guess that doesn't matter now, I'm already in here.

Tori hasn't been talking much lately. It's not that I care or anything, it's just so… un-Vega like. The other's have been noticing it too, but I seem to be the only one who actually wants to do something about it. Again, it's not that I care about her or anything. But Beck is forcing me to be somewhat nice to her. I haven't been allowed to post anything remotely mean about her on TheSlap in ages. He always makes me delete them.

You know something, ever since Tori started acting funny, Beck has gotten really annoying. Like, not the regular way all Canadians are annoying, but unusually annoying. Does that make sense? Give it time to sink in and then get back to me on that… Time's up. Do you understand it yet? No? Well then, you're stupid.

Tears are streaming down Tori's face by now and I still can't tell you what's going on with her. The noises that she's making are all just barely audible. From what I can tell… she's upset about something. I don't know, she's mumbling and I can just barely make out the words "love" and "hate". Everything else is just one big slur of meshed up words that I cannot even begin to comprehend.

"Stop your blubbering and just tell me what's wrong!" I yelled at her, hoping nobody was outside the closet.

She immediately stopped sobbing, but her body was still racking from trying to keep her self together.

"Jade, I…" She seemed to be struggling to find the right words.

Just as Tori seemed to get her thoughts collected, she brushed past me and out the door. I was left in the closet alone, speechless. I was still standing there when I heard some rustling noises coming from the corner. My head shot towards the noise and I quickly tried to see what was the source of it.

"Well?" An old man's voice said "Aren't you going to go after her?"

When I finally saw the man who was talking, I recognized the Hollywood Arts' creepy janitor. Janitor Man must have been listening to our whole conversation, because he seemed pretty interested. He stood up from he seat on the old mop bucket and walked towards me. If I were in any other situation, I would've hurt the man, but I actually wanted to hear what he wanted to say.

"Why would I go after her?" I asked the man, whose nametag said Carl.

"Because." I looked at the man, Carl, and gave him a bewildered look. "Are you trying to tell me that you don't know?"

I couldn't understand where this smelly janitor was coming from. What in the world was I supposed to know about? Carl, or whatever his name was, seemed pretty amused by my confusion. He took another step towards me, motioning for me to sit down.

"That girl, Tori? Is that her name?" I nodded at him "Well, she comes in here almost everyday. Everyday, she's either crying or on the verge of tears."

"Vega?" I interrupted "Vega comes here almost everyday and cries?" I couldn't help myself from laughing at this mental image.

"Yeah yeah, now listen. One day she came in here with this letter, you see," He reached into his coveralls, pulling out a crumpled up piece of paper. "I think you should read this."

Carl grabbed his mop and bucket and left the closet. For the second time in matter of minutes, I was left in that room with the words knocked out of me. I slowly uncrumpled the piece of paper. It was tear stained and torn along the edges, but still readable. In blue ink, there was a letter. Turning on the lamp in the corner, I read the letter to myself, mouth wide open the whole entire time.

_Dear Jade,_

_I don't exactly know how to tell you something like this… I know you don't like me, I understand that, but I still want you to know this. On March, 27__th__, 2010 I was invited to attend Hollywood Arts High School, you already know this. But something you don't know is that, within only a few days of being there, I had fallen for someone that I never in a million years would even think about that way. If you're reading this letter, please don't crumple it up, because it's not Beck and I know that that's what you're thinking. I would never do that to you, Jade, and I hope you know that._

_No, it wasn't Beck, Jade. It was you. This is the hard part. If I ever did actually tell you this to your face, then I would be afraid. I wouldn't be afraid that you would physically hurt me, but emotionally. At first, I couldn't understand what these feelings were, but slowly, I understood them. Sure, I didn't want accept them at first, but then they just kind of grew on me. So I figured I might as well tell you somehow. People always told me to go after what I want, so now I am._

_Sincerely, Vega_

* * *

><p>For the next couple of days, I tried my best to avoid Tori as much as possible. She didn't seem <em>as<em> fragile as she had before the day she took me into the closet, but still pretty fragile.

"Jade?" Beck asked me as we stood by his locker. Cat and Robbie were standing to his left and Andre and Tori were to my right. "You ok? You seem a little distant."

"Hmm? Oh, yeah I'm fine. Just thinking."

"About?" I didn't respond. "Guys, can you give us a couple seconds?"

Everyone nodded and walked away, pretty understandingly. Tori was the last to turn around the corner, giving one last look before completely disappearing. As soon as every bit of her was gone, I turned back to Beck. He turned his body towards me with the most serious look in his eyes. I quickly looked everywhere but at him.

"Jade… what's been goin' on with you lately?"

I suddenly took an interest in a rubber fish covered locker right next to me. I refused to look Beck in the eyes, no matter how many times he snapped his fingers trying to get my attention. You see, that's not exactly what a good boyfriend does to get his girlfriend's attention.

"Beck?" I asked, still looking at the locker. "Do you still love me?"

There were a few minutes of golden silence before he spoke again.

"Of course I do. Why wouldn't I?"

"No you don't. I see the way you look at "

"Jade, you're just being your usual jealous self. Trust me, I still love you."

Yeah, I was thinking it. I just didn't feel that spark anymore. That spark that you get at the beginning of every relationship. It's been gone for a while.

"This is about Tori, isn't it?" My head shot up at the sound of Tori's name. "I knew it."

I tried to give Beck my most confused look. I didn't want him to know that I knew about Tori and her… _feelings_. But wait a second, how did he know?

"Jade, Tori told me about it a few weeks ago. I know she likes you. I don't like it, but I know it. You feel the same for her, don't you?"

"What! What would make you think that? No way. No… I don't think so… maybe."

A sigh escaped Beck's mouth as he ran a hand through his hair. Once upon a time, I found his hair very attractive, now… it's just weird. A boy's hair shouldn't be that long. He needs a trim. Or a buzz cut. I mean, it's just too much.

"Jade! Snap out of it!" He said, snapping his fingers in front of my face.

After I didn't reply, Beck walked away. Half way down the hallway, he stopped. Slowly, he turned around to face me. Lifting an accusing finger, he jabbed it in my direction.

"You know, Jade," He started, still jabbing his finger. "If you wanna leave me for some… some _girl_ then go ahead! See if I care! I hope you have fun with her."

* * *

><p>The next day, Beck wasn't at school. He could be passed out in a ditch for all I care. I don't give a dang about him anymore, not after yesterday. After two, almost three years, the only good thing he's done for me is help me see who was really right for me. I'm sorry that I hadn't seen it earlier.<p>

"Vega!" I yelled down the hallway when I saw Tori.

Tori's head shot up from her book. She had been reading on the stairs, I think it was her Theatre History book. The black paint that I had put on it a while ago was just barely wearing off. I laughed at the memory of her reaction but stopped when I noticed that Tori was now about a foot away from me. I put my poker face back on and looked her in the eyes.

"Hey Jade."

"Hey. Listen, at around nineish, I'm going out to dinner. You wanna come?"

A look of pure bliss crossed Tori's faced, disappearing when she realized it had gone on long enough to be considered creepy. She shook her head as if to clear a thought and her expression went back to normal Tori expression.

"Sure." She said "What time?"

"Nine. I already said that."

"Oh. Yeah, sorry. Where at?"

"I was thinking that Wok Star place. I haven't been there in a long time."

* * *

><p>I was getting ready to meet up with Tori when it finally hit me: this could be considered a date. At first, the idea of me and Tori… <em>together…<em> kind of disgusted me. But now, actually giving it some thought, I actually kind of, maybe, liked it. I mean, I'm not going to worry about people making fun of me for it, they know I can hurt them if it gets to a certain point.

I was in my room, almost ready to go, when I got a call. I reached into my bag and pulled out my PearPhone. The caller ID said that the call was coming from Tori. I let it ring a few more times before answering so that I didn't seem to eager.

"Hello?" I said into the phone.

"Oh, Jade, good. Um, well, I'm not sure if I can make it to Wok Star tonight."

My heart sank as I heard the words coming in from the other end of the phone. A million questions soared through my head within the few seconds afterwards. She was saying some more stuff, but I wasn't paying close enough attention to be able to hear every word.

"How come?" I said, interrupting whatever she was saying.

"My car broke down, Jade. I just told you that."

"Oh, yeah. I wasn't listening. Hey, um, why don't I just give you a ride?"

I could imagine Tori's face when I said this. She was doing that eyebrow thing where she lifts one up and leaves the other one down. I heard her breathing on the other end.

"Vega? You still there?"

"Uhh… yeah. Yeah I'm still here. You sure you can do that?"

"Sure, you'll just have to owe me."

We said our goodbyes and hung up. I felt pretty satisfied with myself; I didn't know that that could come from me. I grabbed my keys from my dresser and went downstairs to head for my car. My dad was sitting on the couch, reading the paper, next to his new wife and her yappy dog.

"Where do you think you're going?" He said, not taking his eyes of the paper.

"Out." I replied, not stopping.

* * *

><p>I pulled up outside of Tori's house about half an hour later. You know, I've been to this house a few times before, but I've never been so nervous. My hands were starting to get sweaty and tapping my fingers on the steering wheel. Slowly, I reached for the door handle and opened it. Just as I stood up from my driver's seat, the door to the Vega home opened. Tori ran towards me, jacket slung over her arm and hair shoes in her hands.<p>

"Sorry! I was getting ready and I just couldn't find what to wear and—"

"Tori! It's ok. Cool your chiz."

Tori's face went from rushed, to confused, to happy all in a matter of second. She walked around to the other side of the car and plopped herself down into the passenger side. After we took off, the questions flooded in.

"Where's Beck? Is he in Canada again?"

"No. Why?"

There were a few moments of silence before she answered my own question.

"I just thought you would want to spend your Friday night with him. Not me."

"We umm… we broke up."

Tori clammed up, seemingly frozen in place. I guess I shocked her with that one.

"What… what happened?"

I tapped my fingers against the steering wheel again. Not out of nervousness this time, but annoyance. Couldn't this chick just maybe, oh I don't know, mind her own dang business?

"I, umm… things just weren't working out."

I automatically regretted telling her this. More questions flooded out of her. Most of them consisted of one word responses. If she was lucky, she got an "I dunno" out of me every now and then. Other than that, I was pretty monosyllabic with most of them. It was the Jade thing to do in this situation.

"We're here." I said while parking the car.

We both got out of the car and headed towards the restaurant. It looked exactly the same as it did the last time we were there, except now there were a few more celebrities on the Wall of Celebrities. The only other difference was that that crazy, psycho lady wasn't there today. You know, the one who tried to ruin my play with her talentless daughter and whatnot? Yeah, her.

Some tall hostess brought us to a four person booth and left us alone with some menus. I immediately opened up mine while Tori just sat and stared at me. I could feel her eyes burning through my skin as she stared at me. After a few more minutes of this, I couldn't take it anymore. I set down my menu, crossed my arms over my chest, and looked her in the eyes.

"_What?" _

Her eyes shot in every other direction, but mine. I waited and waited for her to catch me eye contact, but there was no such luck. Instead, I head to grab her chin and actually point her face towards mine. I stared deep into her brown eyes. After a few moments of solid eye contact, words escaped from her mouth.

"I was just… looking."

I let my hand fall to the table and let it retreat back to my side. I picked up the menu that lady gave me and blankly scanned it over for the third time, already knowing what I was going to get. A lady came to take our order and took our menus from us, also taking my source of hiding from Tori.

"So…" Tori said, looking for an awkward moment, apparently.

"So. How are things goin' with you?"

"Good. Good. You?"

"Eh."

Tori gave me a funny look, cocking her head to the side and looking at me with a raised eyebrow.

"Eh?"

"Yeah. Eh."

"Why eh? Are you mad about… Beck?"

"No. Not really. I knew things hadn't been working out well in that department for a while."

Tori gave me an understanding nod and tucked her hand underneath her chin, elbows on the table. This was something I wasn't exactly used to. Tori seemed to be the only person who actually listened to me. Other people always acted like they didn't really care. Even my mom, when she was still around. Very few people actually treated me this way. It gave me somewhat of an odd feeling in the pit of my stomach.

"How come?"

"Just the way we acted around each other… It wasn't the way it used to be."

She gave me another nod and laid her arms flat on the table in front of her. About twenty minutes of talking later, our food came. We took forever to finish eating just because we had been talking so much. We had talked about everything from our home lives to Sikowits's new type of coconut milk that he had been tricking earlier. Once you actually started up an interesting conversation with her, Tori was an actually pretty decent person to talk to. She had a lot of good points and definitely fought for her statement, whatever it might have been.

By the time the check came, it was around eleven-thirtyish. Time had flown by so quickly that I didn't even realize that we had been there for almost an hour and a half. The way Tori's presence had corrupted me had yet again shocked me.

"How much do I owe?" Tori asked, reaching for the black book.

"No no. I got this." I said and snatched up the check before her polished nails came within a few inches from it.

I was surprised to feel a smile on my lips, mimicking the one on Tori's. I paid for the check and left a tip for our waiter. I say he deserved about a dollar fifty for his work.

"You ready to go?"

Tori nodded her head and slid out of the booth with ease. I followed her out the door and to my car, nodding to the hostess as we left. It took me a few minutes to realize that my beat-up old car was the only one left in the parking lot.

"Wow," Tori said before getting into the car. "People don't come here that late, do they?"

I laughed at her statement and lowered myself into the car. The car roared to life and backed out of it's spot. The ride back to Tori's house was filled with talking and laughter.

"So wait a second, _that's _how you got the shrimp in my bra?"

"Yep," I told her and nodded, eyes still locked on the road "It wasn't even really that hard. Pretty easy, actually."

"Wow. And all this time I thought you just used some sort of voodoo magic junk or something like that."

I was just about to pull up into the Vega's drive way as we were talking about the night of the Prome. It had probably been the most exciting night of my high school life. I loved pulling all those pranks on Tori and I especially liked seeing Doug the Diaper Guy grossing out those freshmen.

I parked my car and got out, preparing to walk up the driveway to the front door. Following Tori, I couldn't help but wonder what she was thinking about. She had this little spring in her step as she walked in front of me, almost like a skipping motion. Lost in my thoughts, I almost ran into her as she stopped in front of her door.

"Thanks Jade. For tonight." She said and reached out her arms. "Give Tori a squeeze?"

Giving into Tori's pleading I wrapped my arms around her waist. Her arms snaked around my neck rested on my shoulders. We stayed like this for a good two or three minutes before pulling away. I was almost heart broken when I didn't feel the warmth of her body against mine anymore.

I couldn't tear my eyes away from Tori's lips. My hands were still wrapped halfway around her waist when I pulled her back in. But this time, our lips crashed together. Everything seemed to happen in slow motion; at first, I could tell she was a little confused, but she didn't fight back at all.

It wasn't a long kiss, maybe only a few seconds, seven or eight at the most. Yet, it was still the most magical thing in the world. Within those few seconds I had thought about everything from the past couple of days. The note. Breaking up with Beck, possibly for Tori. And the most recent one, dinner tonight. That one, specifically, burning in my brain. Remnants of the memories were still floating around in my mind even after we pulled apart.

"What… what was that for?" Tori asked, dumbfounded.

"Let's face it Vega, we both should've seen this one coming."

**(AN So... How did you like it? Was it good? Bad? Terrible? Should I just completely delete it? What was your favorite part?)**


	2. Chapter 2

**(AN I know I said that this would be a oneshot, but everyone wants it to be longer so…)**

"Ow." Tori pulled away from me and placed her hand to her lower lip.

We were sitting in my room and you could probably guess what we were doing. It's been two weeks since me and Vega made it "official". It was so hard trying to hide it at school; we constantly fled to the janitor's closet on a daily basis. We were the only ones who knew about the relationship besides Beck. Ever since I broke up with Beck, he's been avoiding me. Yeah, sure he still sat with me and the others at lunch, but he barely ever talks to me. What's there really to talk about? I was with Tori now, and nothing about that is going to change.

"What's wrong?" I asked her.

"I… I think you bit my lip."

After a few moments of serious eye contact, we both started laughing. I couldn't tell you exactly what was funny, it just was. Tori got up from the bed and grabbed a tissue to stem the little amount of blood that was oozing from her lower lip. For something so simple, Tori was making quite a big deal out of it. And she was doing it on purpose. She had to have been.

"So," Tori said, pulling me out of my trance. "What are we going to do this weekend?"

"Umm, we could work on that thing for Sikowits?"

A small groan escaped Tori's tissue covered mouth as she threw herself against my bed. She brought her arm up to cover her eyes and let out another, softer, groan.

"Do we absolutely _have _to?"

"No. No, I guess not."

I laid myself down next to her and stared at the white ceiling. An arm snaked it's way underneath me and around my waist. Another arm laid itself across my stomach and the two hands clasped themselves together. I turned me head to see a Tori lying on her side with her body pressed up against my side. There was this huge smile spread across her face that could make anyone, boy or girl, fall at her feet. Wow, listen to me getting all gushy.

"What do _you_ wanna do?" I asked her.

She shrugged her shoulders and pulled me in tighter, as if that was possible. For someone who seemed to be so weak, she was actually kind of strong.

"We can't exactly go out in public. Just you and me. We'd have to be with other people."

I thought it over for a few seconds.

"True."

There were a few minutes of silence before anyone said anything. It was Tori to start up the conversation again.

"Jade?" I looked at her again. "When can we tell people?"

Don't get me wrong, the idea has crossed my mind multiple times over the past two weeks. Nothing has ever been as complicated as this topic. How exactly do you tell someone that you're dating someone of the same gender; that you're a lesbian? How would someone take it?

"Whenever you want to." I responded, not being able to come up with a legit answer.

Tori released me from her grasp and slid her way up my bed to the backboard. I followed her, leaning up against the board. Silence filled the room for what felt like hours, days even. Usually Tori wasn't this quite, something must have been bothering her.

"What's wrong?"

Tori slowly turned her head towards my direction. She still had a little smile on, but it just seemed so fake now. You can tell the difference between Tori's fake smile and her real smile real easily. The fake one was always closed, where her real one is always showing a mouthful of teeth.

"How do you think our parents will take it? Our friends?"

"Psh. Who cares?"

A new, real smile once again took over the brunette's face. It was really a sight to see when Tori smiled, there was just something special about it that no other smile contained.

"How about this… on Monday, if we can get them all together with no one else around, we'll tell them. Sound good?"

Tori nodded her head and scootched herself closer to my side of the bed. When she got close enough, I slung my arm over her shoulders and let her rest her head on my own shoulder. A sweet scent filled the air around us as we sat still. The moment was completely ruined when Tori's stupid phone decided to ring.

"Who is it?" I asked after she checked the screen.

"Trina."

Tori started to mess around with her phone. Clicking noises emanated from her PearPhone as she replied to the text from her obnoxious sister. When she was done, she tossed the phone aside and put her attention back on me.

"What did she want _this time?" _

"She wanted to know… actually she _told _me she was going to use my car."

I never liked Trina. Now I really don't like her. For starters, she thinks that she is the most amazing person to walk this planet. She also bosses Tori and a whole bunch of other people around for no reason at all. I know that I can be… a _little _bossy every now and then, but Trina's even worse than I am.

"Whatya thinking about over there?" Tori asked me once again pulling me out of my own mind.

"You're sister is stupid."

"You think I don't already—"

A knock on my bedroom door interrupted Tori. We quickly got as far away from each other as possible trying not to seem suspicious. My dad appeared in the doorway, arms crossed and scowl stretched across his face.

"Tori? Right?"" he said and pointed a finger at Tori, who was now sitting cross-legged on the floor.

"Right."

My dad just went on looking at her with that famous West Scowl still plastered to his face. I gestured for him to say something, come in, do _something, _but he just stood there. It seemed as if he was trying to take in every single detail in the room. Me sitting on the bed and the girl I was supposed to hate sitting on the ground. Of course there had to be something going through his mind.

"Dinner's in an hour." Dad said not taking his eyes off Tori. "Are you staying?"

I looked over to Tori, who looked absolutely stunned, and then back at my dad. I don't know why she seemed to be so scared of my dad, scared enough to not be able to talk. He was kind of like an old, dude version of me, except the fact that I have a lot more respect for the performing arts than he does. A whole lot more.

"She's staying." I announced.

Tori's head shot towards me so fast, I thought it would snap off. I wouldn't say that she was bewildered, but something along those lines. More confused than anything else.

* * *

><p>An hour later, me and Tori were sitting at the dining room table. We were sitting on one side while Dad and his new wife, Carmen, sat on the other. Carmen was a nice enough lady, too good for my dad, but still. The thing about her is, she's way too perky. Not like a Cat type of perky, more like a Tori type of perky.<p>

"So, Tori, are you a friend of Jade's?" Carmen asked across the table.

_No, she's just here so I can torture her and lock her up in the basement. _Of course _she's my friend, you bimbo!_

"Yes ma'am." Tori said as polite as ever.

Carmen nodded her head and went on eating her spaghetti. I stared at the lady sitting in front of me. After a few seconds, I turned my attention over to my dad. He had been staring at his plate, not saying much the whole time. Only once or twice did he lift his head, and that was only to reach for a napkin. The amount of hostility emanating from my dad was almost unbearable; I wanted to grab Tori and flee my own house.

I felt something brush up against my hand from underneath the table. Moments later, my hand was being squeezed by Tori as she looked over at me. My nerves calmed a little with the feeling of Tori's gentle touch. Before I started going out with Tori, I would've never have guessed that she could be so… soothing.

"So, Jade?"a manly voice said from across the table. I was more than shocked to finally hear my dad's voice after so long.

"Yeah?"

"I thought you _hated _Tori."

**(AN So… how was this chapter? Good? Bad? Terrible? **** What was your favorite part? What do you think will happen next?)**


	3. Chapter 3

**(AN Blackguard: Yeah, I agree that the second chapter was **_**a lot **_**shorter than the first one. But, I will try to make this one longer :])**

I dropped my fork and looked up, glaring, at my dad. The nerve of that man sometimes…

"Liste—"

"Mr. West," Tori interrupted me "Me and Jade _have _had our differences in the past, but that's behind us now."

My dad shifted his stone cold glare from me, to Tori. His grey eyes flared with, not anger, but something else. I couldn't exactly put my finger on it…

"Is that so? Because Jade was in here just a few days ago grumbling about you."

Tori looked over at me, almost hurt. She let her mouth gape open as if trying to say something, but couldn't find the words to say. To be honest, I don't even remember getting mad at Tori for anything lately. I'll get frustrated with her, sure, but not seriously mad.

"That's not true, and you know it!" I spat at my dad.

My dad, once again, set his sights on me. I could almost feel his eyes burning through me, not planning on stopping any time soon. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Carmen try to get him settled, but failing miserably.

"Oh really? Well wasn't it _you _who came in here the other day saying stuff like 'I hate Vega. I hate what she does to me.' Well wasn't it? Hmm?"

I did seem to remember saying that the other day, but it was not supposed to be meant that way. Tori had been screwing with me all day.

**-Flashback, 1 week earlier-**

"Come on, Jadey." Tori said as she led me into her house.

Whatever she was up to, I didn't like. All day, she had been acting so weird and so suspicious. Even before we were dating, Tori never acted like this. Whatever it was, it was kind of creeping me out. I was usually the one to pull stuff on whoever I'm dating.

"Ok. Ok. I'm here. What could you possibly want?"

"I need you to help me with something."

I flailed my arms upwards and grunted.

"If you wanted my help, Vega, why didn't you just ask for it? You know, instead of kidnapping me? I'm going to want a ride home, just to let you know."

Instead of answering my question, she just pranced up the stairs like a little schoolgirl. Reluctantly, I followed Tori up the stairs and into her room. The second I set foot into her room, I was ambushed by a bunch of bright colors. Reds, yellows, oranges, pinks, every color you could possibly imagine. I would've expected this more in Cat's room than in Tori's.

"Come here."

I walked over to where Tori was standing by the window and looked outside. It was a cloudy day, on the verge of raining. The weather man this morning said that it was supposed to be perfectly clear, I knew I never should've listened to that Nichols guy. He's _always _wrong. He hasn't even had one successful forecast since he started being a weather man.

Just as I'm thinking this, little droplets of water pelted against the closed window. Tori came to look out the window with me, crossing her arms over her chest. Whatever was so special about this rain was beyond me. It was just kind of interesting to look at.

"Jade? Are you even listening to me?"

"What… oh. No. I wasn't"

Tori clicked her tongue and turned towards me in one swift motion. Arms still crossed and full smile turned to half smile, Tori looked deep into my eyes. Deep enough to make me squirm a little bit, but I wasn't about to tell her that. I want to— scratch that, _have _to be the dominant one in this relationship, meaning no telling Tori that she was making me feel the least bit funny.

"Well, I was asking you if you could help me practice for tomorrow."

"What's tomorrow?"

Tori looked at me with big, brown, puppy-dog eyes. I don't think I've ever seen something so adorable in my life. It was like—

"The game is tomorrow." Tori said, interrupting my thoughts.

I don't remember ever being informed about a game. I especially don't remember Tori talking about her going to a game.

"What game?"

"The game that Rex tweeted about. You see, come here," she led me over to her desk. A little blue laptop sat on it, opened up to TheSlap. Rex's page had been pulled up, showing his latest update.

_Rex: Attention everyone, there is a volleyball game THIS Saturday at the courts outside the school. Everyone come!_

"Tori, trust me, you do not want to go to that."

"How come?" she protested.

"It's just Rex's way to… just trust me."

Tori hung her head in disappointment, but this won't ever faze me. She needs to learn now that Rex's "games" aren't really games at all and she should just not trust him at all. It's just a trap that I know she won't like. At all.

"Maybe you wanna do something else then?" she asked me

"Like what?"

"I dunno… something."

I walked over from the window to the bed and sat down. Soon enough, Tori was right next to me, twiddling her thumbs and looking around the room. She looked almost disappointed that there was no game.

"How 'bout this then, tomorrow we can have our own game."

Tori looked at me and nodded her head, pleased with my suggestion. We sat there in silence for what seemed like forever.

"So… I seriously gotta get home. My dad's going to kill me; I was supposed to be back an hour ago."

"Really? Can't you just stay for like, 10 more minutes."

"You seem to be forgetting something, Vega."

Tori raised an eyebrow confusedly at me, making a cute little face. I couldn't help but stare at her. Her whole face. Her whole body. Every little detail was taken in within a matter of seconds.

"What am I missing here?"

"That _you,_ Miss Tori Vega, have to drive me home."

Half an hour of procrastinating later, I finally got Tori to take me home. It got to the point where she was clinging onto my leg like a little five-year-old would do to their dad when he was trying to leave for work. That's exactly how I imagined Tori when I looked down at her on my leg. She had the most adorable expression on her face, kind of like a puppy dog look, but more begging.

When I finally got around to dragging Tori and placing her in the driver's side of her car, it was 7:30. It takes thirty minutes to get from her house to mine. Yeah, I was going to get in trouble. For some idiotic reason, my dad has my curfew set to 8:00. Whatever the reason is, I don't like it.

"So, _Jade, _how we going to do this volleyball game tomorrow?" Tori asked me, trying to sound urban again.

"Well, _Tori, _I'll come here and pick you up in the morning. We can go get some breakfast, probably somewhere in Burbank, and got to Venice Beach. Get It? Got it? Good."

"Ok. Breakfast in Burbank. Volleyball in Venice."

The rest of the ride back to my place was filled with laughter and what Tori called my "blunt humor", whatever that means. Well, my "blunt humor" must have made the time pass mighty quickly, because soon enough we were in my driveway. I have to say, I've never been so disappointed to see my own house. It used to be, my house was a sanctuary that I spent as much time as possible in, plotting against my enemies. Now, every second spent there was a second wasted that could've been spent with Tori.

"Well… I guess this is where w part." Tori said, trying to make me feel guilty.

"Yep. Welp, see you tomorrow." I tried not to show my depression.

I reached for the handle to the small blue car to get out. Out of nowhere, a hand grabbed my shoulder; I turned around to see Tori. Her bony hand was placed n my shoulder and she had another pouty face on. This time, though, it wasn't intentional.

"Jade?" I nodded at her. "I, umm, I love you."

I didn't respond. A panicky feeling rose from somewhere deep inside of me; I've barely ever felt this way before. It was kind of like… on that ride that brings you all the way up that really tall thing, and then suddenly drops you. Yeah, that's a pretty accurate comparison. Considering I can't think of anything better.

"I'm sorry, was that rushed?" Tori muttered and looked down to her lap.

Still, no reply left my lips. Instead, I reached for Tori's chin, drawing it towards my direction. I drew her in for a quick kiss, oh so badly wanting to deepen it. As badly as I wanted to, I knew I couldn't. I didn't want to scare her off so quickly.

"No, it was perfect." I told her when I, reluctantly, broke the kiss.

A smile, a real one, spread across Tori's face. Nothing could have possibly been good enough to make me look away from her at that moment. Unless, of course, you're being interrupted by a phone ringing. It automatically snapped me out of my daze and brought me back to reality. Looking at my phone, I sa a text from my dad asking me where I was.

We, once again, said our goodbyes as I left her car. I could feel her eyes on my back as I walked up to my front door and entered my house. Looking out the window by y door, I waved one last wave to Tori and watched as she drove away. Watching her, I reached into my pocket and felt the note. _The _note.

"I hate Vega. I hate what she does to me." I chuckled as I walked up the stairs.

**-End Flashback-**

"Hmm? Well Jade?" my dad taunted.

I can't even begin to tell you how badly I wanted to punch him. Why did _my _dad have to be so ignorant, can someone please explain that to me? That's all I want. Well, that and for Tori to not have to witness this. I would do anything to get her, the both of us actually, out of this stupid situation. I hate having to make her go through this, listening to my dad's stupid accusations and false statements. Nothing irks me more than when he does this. The very same thing happened the first time I brought Beck to meet him, except at least that time my dad knew we had been dating.

Everyone's attention was dead set on me. Carmen seemed pretty intrigued, Tori still looked like I kicked a puppy or something, and Dad, oh Dad, he just had a grimace on his face. While everyone was staring at me, he mouthed some words.

Now, I could've been mistaken, but I'm almost positive that he said "I know". Not like an "I know", I know how you're feeling, come here and let me comfort you. But like an "I know", I know your dirty little secret. The worst type of "I know" in the world, nothing could beat it. Along with that "I know" , was a little smirk. A smirk like the devil would give.

"I know," my dad said again and looked at Tori, then to me again. "And I'm… kind of… ok with it."

My mouth dropped at his words. He has never, _never, _said anything remotely supportive to me since I was four. Even then, it was only for learning how to ride a bike. I couldn't even believe what he was saying _then. _But now, this was just absolutely amazing. For starters, never in a million years could I believe that my dad would support a lesbian relationship. Second, I wouldn't ever believe that he would ever support _my _lesbian relationship. It made me see my dad in a whole new light, like seeing a whole new him.

"If you're ok with it, then why are you making such a big deal out of it?"

Carmen and Tori turned their heads to Dad and gave him, and each other, confused looks. I think Tori might've been picking up on what we were talking about. As for Carmen, she was looking just plain dumb as a frickin brick. Honestly, I understand that she didn't understand what was going on, but did she really have to make a dumb looking face like that?

"Because I don't approve who it's with!" he banged his hands against the table and stood up so quickly, he knocked over his chair.

"She sitting right her you know!" I shouted and mimicked my dad.

I felt a hand place itself on my shoulder. Looking down, I saw Tori with a pleading look on her face. She stood up, moving her hand from my arm down to my own hand.

"Mr. West, I promise you, I'm not that bad of a person."

My dad shot dagger over to Tori, I could almost feel her flinch a little.

"Richard, calm down." Carmen said and did what Tori had done for me.

"Listen, Tori, you have done nothing but tear me and Jade more apart then we were before!"

"How is that?" I questioned him.

My dad's ice cold glare went from Tori, to me. The look he gave me almost… hurt.

"Can't you see. Every time you lost some stupid lead in the play to this girl, you went up to your room and cried your eyes out. During that whole entire time, we would fight more than usual."

I was almost ashamed. I didn't want Tori to know that _the _Jade West cries. Especially not about loosing the lead in a play to another girl. But there was a legit reason why I did; you see, I didn't want to admit, but I knew Tori is the better actress. I wouldn't be caught dead saying it, but it's true, and every time she got the lead and I didn't, that just proved that she was better than me. But I can never tell her that, now can I?

"Jade?"

I ignored Tori's pleading, just completely ignored it. Leaving my spot at the table, I marched to the front door. I could hear Tori following close behind me, but that didn't make me stop. I walked straight out the front door, not looking back. Not even when I heard Tori shouting out my name.

"Jade? Jade!"

**(AN What did you think? Like or hate? What was your favorite part? What do you think will happen next?)**


	4. Chapter 4

**(AN If you like this so far, checkout iWant Sam by FemalishRelationships (Sabrina) It's super good, and maybe you can help me convince her to extend it?)**

Tori was still trailing behind me a long while later. Every now and then, her voice would be distant and other it would sound like it was only a few feet away. There were some instances when her voice was so faint that I could just barely hear it. Sometimes, not very often, but sometimes, their would be no sounds at all. Just that occasional car that would whoosh by, most of them speeding.

"Jade!"

I could tell that Tori was really straining her voice by now. A weird feeling that I don't think I've ever experienced before started to swell up in the pit of my stomach. The sound of Tori's voice getting so hoarse pierced my ears each and every time I heard it.

"What?" I shouted back at her, pausing in my spot.

Tori was maybe ten to fifteen feet behind me when I stopped walking and turned around. Her huffing and puffing was very noticeable, even at that distance. It wasn't very attractive. Ok, maybe just a teensy, tiny, little bit. What's it to you if I find it attractive or not?

"Jade, what just happened?"

"You just walked up to me."

I guess my attempt at being cute wasn't working out all that well. Tori looked completely wazzed at me; how could I blame her? I did make her follow me for, like, a little over an hour. A compilation of glares, hurtful, and serious looks were given by Tori. She didn't seem pleased at all with my "blunt humor" anymore.

"No, why did you walk out like that? The Jade I know stands up for herself. She doesn't runaway."

I could feel the blood boiling up inside of me; it felt as if I was about to burst. The thing was, would I burst out yelling, or crying? It looked like it was going to be yelling, thankfully.

"Well maybe sometimes, she _wants _to run away! Maybe it's how the Jade you _don't_ know solves her problems."

Tori just stood there as bewildered as I was. I mean, I knew I wanted to yell, but I didn't exactly expect those words to leave my lips. Of course, I've said much worse to Beck, but Tori was a whole other story.

"Jade… I'm sorry, I really am, that I caused you so much pain in the past."

Something in her words made me turn myself right back around and walk away again. Before I even got a few steps away from her, a hand grabbed my shoulder. With very little force, the hand turned me around to face it's owner. Seeing Tori's face made me feel absolutely terrible for walking away from her again. It was as if she had this weird magic power that could make me a completely different Jade. No one had ever done that for me before.

Before I could even describe the situation, I was pulled into a tight hug. I, reluctantly, wrapped my arms around Tori's slender body.

"It's not you." I whispered into her ear, letting tears escape my eyes. "My dad has always been like this. Trying to ruin anything good that happens to me. Anything that actually makes me happy."

Tori's hands started to make circular motions on my back; nothing could have calmed me down more at the moment. When Tori was done (more like when I finally got the nerve to push her away) we started walking back to my place. The walk was pretty silent for the majority of it. The only sounds would be cars driving by and the occasional sounds of dogs barking. It was only about half way through it that Tori broke our mutual silence.

"What are you going to do about your dad?"

I crossed my arms over my chest and stared off into the darkness. Most of the houses had their lights off, considering it was about eleven and the kids in my neighborhood are mostly eight or nine years old. I was probably the oldest person in the neighborhood.

"I don't know. Ignore him."

"You can't ignore him, Jade. He's your dad"

"So wh—"

"One day, a really, really long time from now, you are going to seriously regret ignoring. Think about it; when you get married, whose going to walk you down the isle on your wedding day?"

"I'll walk down it myself."

Tori recoiled and seemed to be in a deep thought. As time ticked by, the tension between us softened up a bit. Before I knew it, Tori had laced her fingers into mine. After a good while, we had arrived at my house. Nothing could have made me more uncomfortable then when I walked in the front door.

My dad had been sitting on the couch with Carmen, watching the late night news. They didn't seem the least bit perturbed by my absence. It was like they didn't even care. I could've been stolen by some pervert and raped, and they're just sitting there staring at the TV. Yeah, I see how it is now.

"Guys," they just nodded, didn't even look my way. "I'm taking Tori home now."

My dad made a little noise that I guess meant "ok" and went back to watching TV. That was exactly the response I expected to come from him; anything else would have been a shock to me. It would be a sort of bittersweet occurrence.

"Ok then, bye. I'll be back in a bit."

I saw a hand fly up as sort of a goodbye wave and settle back down. Tori and I walked back out the door and headed for my car. Walking around to the passenger side of the car, I opened up the door for Tori to get in.

"Do we have to go straight to my house?" Tori asked right when I was about to close the door.

I shrugged my shoulders at her and completely shut the car door, watching the inside light slowly fade away. When it was out, I walked over to my side and got in, starting the car when I sat down.

"What do you have in mind?" I asked her, backing out of the driveway.

A little humming noise emanated from Tori's throat, indicating that she had been thinking. Whatever she was thinking about was far beyond me.

As I got to know Tori better, I found it harder and harder to understand her. I mean, it's not like she some big puzzle. More like she just has so many different personalities and it's hard to just grasp one and get used to it. You have the Tori that's preppy and perfect, that's the one you get in public. You have the Tori that's extremely calm and very deep, this is the Tori you get when you get her alone. Then there's the Tori were she's kind of in between the two. All the different sides of her are tolerable and understandable, but it's just hard to tell which one she is at the time.

"How about the park?"

"Tori, the park? It's midnight."

I could just barely see Tori's pouty face in the dark of my car. The more I looked at it, the more she was luring me in to agree with it. And sure enough, she did. Before I knew it, I was driving to the park. We were going to the one at the elementary school by Hollywood Arts.

By the time we got there, the gates were all locked up. The look on Tori's face could sure break some hearts. Slowly, she turned around and began to walk away.

"No no." I grabbed her shoulder and turned her back around.

"What? It's closed."

"No," I repeated. "I drove us all the way over here, now we're going in there."

And with that, I grabbed onto the fence and started climbing it. It was probably seven feet high and fairly easy to climb. It was a whole other story for Tori… I watched as she struggled to climb the chain link fence. I couldn't stop myself from laughing at her as she finally fell to the ground on the other side. She hit the ground with a soft thud, making a small groaning sound on contact.

"I'm just _so _glad that you think this is funny." Tori said as she lifted herself up from the ground.

"Good."

We walked over to the swing set and sat down. The old, rusting chains made squeaking noises every time they moved. You know, you think that since this is probably one of the most expensive elementary schools in California, that it would be able to afford swing sets that won't give you lockjaw if you accidentally cut yourself on them.

"So, why did you want to go to a park, Vega?"

"Well first, to convince you to stop calling me Vega."

"Can't do that. I guess you could say it's become your… nickname."

Tori giggled and swatted at me with her hand, almost falling out of her swing in the process. This, of course, made me laugh again. I earned myself a small grimace coming from Tori, but it was worth it.

"Ok, so then the other thing… Jade?"

"Yeah?"

Tori looked over to me, and then down towards the ground again. I couldn't see what her expression was due to the darkness, but I knew well enough to assume that this is going to be something serious. Well, as serious as a person who goes to Hollywood Arts can get.

"You know how the Moonlight Dance is coming up soon?"

I nodded my head to her, forgetting that she could just barely see my motions. Upon remembering this, I made a sound that I guess sort of sounded like "yes" and looked at Tori.

"Well… are we going to be able to go together?"

**(AN Ok, this one took absolutely forever! And yes, I know it's short... But besides that, what did you guys think of it? What's was your favorite part of this chapter? What do you think is going to happen next? Tell me.)**


	5. Chapter 5

**(AN While reading this, keep in mind that most of these words bellow were probably written while I was half asleep and exhausted from school and lacrosse practice. Either way, enjoy and bask in my tiredness :])**

The words were still ringing through my head. Tori definitely had a way to catch me off guard._"Well… are we going to be able to go together?"_The Moonlight Dance was something that Hollywood Arts did every single frickin year. It's kind of like how regular schools have dances and all that chiz, except this is kind of like a competition. It's set up like a regular school dance, but teacher's and volunteers walk around and evaluate your dancing. At the end of the night, some random couple get's announce the "winner" of the Moonlight Dance. So it's basically like a dance competition.

Tori was looking at me with pleading eyes, the moon's light making her face glow just right. No one, and I swear NO ONE, could make me melt the way she does. It doesn't matter if I could barely see her face in the dark; I could still make out what she looks like, just barely. From what I could see, she had one part of her hair falling in front if her face. The other part had been tucked behind her ear. The moon was reflecting off her brown eyes in the most amazing way possible, I could've been lost in them for hours. That is, if Tori hadn't brought me back to reality.

"Well? What do you think?"

I honestly haven't put much thought into the question until just now. My thoughts scattered as I attempted zeroing in on the one subject. Out of nowhere, I felt something jab itself into my side; a little laugh followed the action. Out of instinct, I swooped down and snatched the finger that was still in contact with my body. Laser beams must have been shooting from my eyes or something because Tori gave me a rather shocked look. It stayed like that for quite a while before I realized what had been going on.

"Woah. Down girl." Tori surrendered as she pulled her hand away from mine.

I let out a shy laugh and looked back down to my lap. I placed my hands between my knees and tried to focus on them. The swing creaked with every little move I made in it; same with Tori's. From the excessive creaking coming from hers, I could only imagine that she was swaying a little bit. I bit my lip and thought about her question some more. A billion different scenarios were zipping around my brain. One of them was everyone accepting us for, well, us. The other one, sadly, was us getting slushied like they do in Glee. You know, not that I watch that show or anything. Only sissies watch Glee. I don't watch it.

"Tori… if we did go to the Moonlight Dance, you know, together… how do you think people would react?"

Silence filled the night air and all squeaking and creaking stopped. Tori's breathing had gotten a little bit shaky and she wasn't making any other sort of noises. Expecting this reaction, I stood up from the swing and walked over to the monkey bars. I leaned up against the cold metal bar and sighed in frustration. I little laugh came from Tori from where she was sitting on her solitary swing.

"I never thought _the _Jade West would ever care about how people reacted to her actions."

A pang of guilt surged through my body at her words. Leave it to Vega to go and say something to make me feel all crappy and junk. Leave it to Vega to make my blood boil out of nowhere. Leave it to Vega to make me explode.

"Well, duh, Tori! I don't care about what other people think about what I do, I wanted to know what _you _thought about it. Excuse me for trying to be a considerate girlfriend."

From across the playground, Tori stood up and walked over to me. Her shoulders slumped in a depressing way and made me feel guilty. If there's s one thing I hate over anything else, it's when people make me feel guilty. In my defense, Tori kind of had it coming. I mean, she knows how I am, she should respect that. She knows I don't like it when people get me to pity them, so why is she doing it now?

This is just Tori's way, wasn't it? She just _loves _to get inside your head and twist your mind until it's completely warped. Then, when she had gotten you to let down your guard, she attacks you. No, it might not exactly be an aggressive attack, but it still make a hard impact. When she's done with you, she'll just try to patch every thing up and fix every little thing that had gotten screwed up. Here's the worst part, you'll fall for it.

Ok, ok, maybe I'm over exaggerating just a _little _bit. But it does go somewhere along those lines. I mean, just look at what happened when Cat hooked up with Tori's ex. We all saw how that blew over. Cat had came over to my house and cried her eyes out over it. The very next day, Tori was in the hospital with a broken nose, courtesy of Cat.

"Jade?" she voiced. "You know I didn't mean it that way. I meant it like… I don't know. I just didn't mean it that way."

All the guilt that was in me before had now vanished, leaving behind anger towards Tori. Whatever the problem was now, I don't see it going away any time soon. But I guess you never know with us. This whole entire relationship thing has gotten so confusing and it's been taking so many odd turns from the beginning.

You know, this will fade away. Soon enough, it'll blow over. Man, why do I have to be such a pushover for her? I need to learn how to control myself. A lot.

"Tori… just… let's go. Your parents have gotta be wondering where you are by now."

**(AN I just confused myself… Well anyway, how do you like this chapter? What was your favorite part?)**


	6. Chapter 6

**(AN Time for the new chapter! And by the way, I made a Twitter account so that I can update my fics. It's Loopy_One. I also update my Jori fics on my Tumblr, RubberDuckLumps.)**

The weekend passed by way too quickly for my liking. By the time Monday rolled around, I wasn't willing to do anything. Especially not tell my friends about me and Tori. Who exactly would be looking forward to that? No one I know. I'm not even sure how things will go down with Tori after what happened Saturday night.

When I woke up, it was around 6:00, which is about half an hour early for me. My ringtone, DT Killer by Neo Geo, started playing from somewhere on the ground. If that song was what I got to listen to when I woke up, then I know that today will be a good day. I had to move around piles of clothes that desperately needed to get cleaned and crumpled up pieces of paper. I found a shirt that I thought I had lost months ago and my Theatre History homework that was due last Thursday. By the time the fourth line of the song played, I found my phone underneath my bed.

Tori's name flashed across the top of my PearPhone screen in white letters. Pressing the green answer button, I heard Tori humming on the other line. I chuckled a little bit as I recognized the tune of Twinkle Twinkle Little Star. Tori's giggle sounded from the other end.

"Morning, Sunshine." I said into the phone.

For a couple more seconds, Tori went on humming several different tunes. She was driving me very impatient with. It was cute at first, now it's just plain old annoying. After a little longer, finally, she spoke again.

"Hey, I'm sorry about what happened on Saturday. All of it. I didn't, mean to make you feel uncomfortable like that."

Memories and scenes from Saturday flooded into my mind. I just wanted to forget about that night completely. Today is Monday, a new day.

"It's fine. So are we doing this thing today or what?"

"What thing?"

I can't believe how oblivious Tori could be early in the morning. I could just imagine her, combing her messed up hair with her fingers and yawning while trying to figure out what I'm talking about. She's probably sitting cross legged on her bed right now. Thinking. Thinking. Still thinking. Ding!

"Oh… _that _thing."

"_Oh!" _I mocked Tori "Yeah, how are we going to do this?"

Some more humming came from Tori along with what sounded like the sizzling of a hair straightener. This went on for about three minutes before I finally cracked.

"Vega!"

"West!"

"Vega." This time with a more serious tone. "We need to plan."

"I was actually hoping we could just, you know, wing it."

"Wing it? _Wing it? _Tori, you don't just 'wing' something like this. Something this serious."

Some more fighting and negotiating later, we finally came to a conclusion. Now, I just needed to text the gang telling them to meet us in the Asphalt Café in thirty minutes. When they asked why, I told them it was an emergency. The only ones who freaked out were, of course, Robbie and Cat. They automatically jumped to conclusions and worst case scenarios.

* * *

><p>In twenty three minutes, me and Tori were in the Asphalt Café talking about the gum she had gotten from Sinjin a couple days ago. I for one thought that anything you get from Sinjin is disgusting. I mean, just think about it, the boy has regurgitated food all over is locker. Just imagine what might be in his homemade gum.<p>

"It's actually really good. It's ki-"

"Yeah, I really doubt that."

"No, seriously." Tori did a little eyebrow thing "Wanna try it?"

Tori leaned in, lips slightly puckered. Before I knew it, there was a tropical taste in my mouth. Yep, Tori was right. Sinjin's gum was really good.

"What in the name of Nancy is going on here!"

Tori and I jerked away from each other and turned around . Andre, Cat, Beck, Robbie, and Rex were standing in front of us in awe. Yes, even Beck who saw it coming had his jaw to the floor. Right when the silence was reaching it's peak, Tori began to speak, big mistake.

"Umm… uh… well, you see…"

"I told you _winging it _wasn't a good idea.!" I whispered

Two thuds sounded from our shocked friends; a hard one and a soft one. In the middle of the small crowd, Robbie and Rex laid sprawled out on the ground. Just a bit overdramatic if you ask me. Andre turned around to face the two. Taking his foot, he nudged Robbie's arm, and then Rex's. When neither of them made any sort of movement, we came to the conclusion that neither of them were conscious. Soon after, the attention was put back on me and Tori.

"Jade! Why were you trying to eat Tori's soul?" Cat exclaimed. A gasp followed soon after. "Are you a Death Eater?"

We all gave Cat odd looks for what she just said. As expected, she was dead serious about her question.

"Cat! How many times do I have to tell you, Harry Potter is _not real. _They are just books."

Cat made a sound that resembled a whimper and went to hide behind Andre. Beck looked as if he was about to say something; his mouth was moving, but now words came out.

"If you guys have a problem with this, speak up now."

I looked to my side to see a very nervous Tori finishing up a sentence. I didn't notice it until just now, but she had been gripping onto my forearm with both of her hands. The thought of Tori actually being intimidated by this situation actually made me laugh a little bit.

"Wait, so does this mean that you two are going to the Moonlight Dance together?"

I felt both mine and Tori's muscles tense up after Beck's nosy question. The looks of surprise in front of us no morphed into quizzical glances. Even Cat's usually empty eyes held just a hint of wonder in them. Slight movements came from the ground were Robbie and Rex lay, catching my attention. Robbie's eye's fluttered opened and he lazily picked himself off the ground. After brushing off his khakis, he bent over and picked up Rex. Their questions of "What happened?" and "What did we miss?" were dismissed by the rest of us. The stupidity on his face made me feel almost sorry for him. But only almost.

Soon enough, Robbie and Rex joined in on the questioning glares between the five, now seven, of us. The question on the table just so happens to be the exact one that had been bothering me for the past day and a half. Pressure built on me as the affect of seven pairs of eyes started to sink in. I know that what I'm about to say is a rushed answer, but I guess my mind has been made up.

"Well…"

**(AN So? What did you think of this magnificent piece of work? Ok, ok, I'm getting ahead of myself now. Seriously though, how was it? Any part in particular that youi liked the most? What do you think will happen next? *Gasp* What will Jade say/do? Tell me :])**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN Gah! Sorry I haven't been updating anything at all! I swear, I've been trying to, but everything has been getting so complicated and busy lately and, just… blech.**

"No…" I whispered, head down.

Tori looked over to me, giving me an astonished look. She went to reach for my hand, but I jerked it away from hers. The rest of my friends watched as the scene was crumbling in front of them. Oh, so did Robbie."

"But, you said-"

"I never _said _anything, Vega!" I interrupted "You must have just _assumed _that I would give in and go to the dance with you!"

"Jade…" the hurt in her eyes threatened to tear me apart. "Why are you saying this?"

Tori dropped her head and took a few steps away from me. Beck reached out for her, but she denied him. A small whining noise came from Cat's direction, but it might've just been Robbie. The whole entire group gave me accusing looks as I tried to find the words to say. I've always been able to come up with something to say in situations like this. Why was my brain freezing up this time?

"Because…"

And with that, I ran off.

I soon found myself in the Black Box Theatre, sitting in one of the middle rows. All alone. No one had followed me. Isn't that what people are supposed to do when a person runs away? Follow them?

I guess I don't blame them for not following me. If Tori did that to me, I most likely wouldn't follow her. But didn't I follow her? That day when I first found out that she liked me? I guess that doesn't really matter right now. All that matter, really, is that I just basically dumped my girlfriend. Or, well, I might as well have.

What was I supposed to do? I didn't have an explanation for not wanting to go to the dance with Tori. I really did want to go, I swear I did, but for some odd reason, something in my mind just told me not to do it. Like a little voice telling me it would be a huge mistake. But who am I to start listening to that little voice? Isn't that the little voice that's supposed to tell you right from wrong? I've never listened to it before. Why did I start now? Listening to that voice might have just caused the end of my relationship to Tori. I didn't want that.

Right?

**AN wow this was shorter than I intended it to be…**


	8. Chapter 8

"Jade!" Tori kept yelling down the hallway after her after school. "You can't keep avoiding me!"

"Yes I can!" I yelled back at her, not bothering turning around to face her. She was a good ten or twelve feet behind me when I reached the exit of the school. I've been successfully evading Tori all day; I'm not about to ruin that now.

What exactly was I supposed to say to her? I didn't want to go to the dance with her because I was _scared? _Jade West does not get scared. She doesn't even get slightly nervous.

Or does she?

"Jade!" I could hear Tori exclaim, along with sounds of her feet hitting the ground, running. I could've outrun her if I wanted to, but something made me stay where I was. I thought about moving, of course I did, but my mind just wasn't allowing me to.

The sound of her feet got closer and closer until they eventually stopped. I could hear huffing and puffing coming from behind me. You know, I knew Tori wasn't exactly the most athletic person in the world, but it's not like that was that far of a run. And she sounded completely winded, as if someone had just punched her in the gut. Unnecessary, Vega,

"Jade. Talk to me." There was a hint of unacknowledged need in her words. She didn't _want _to talk to me, she _had _to. It was a necessity. Something inside of her was driving her to confront me, just as something was driving me to stick around. It was like as much as I wanted to stay away from her, I just couldn't. It was like the fireflies.

Fireflies have such a strong connection, that if you have two of them, and you want them to stick together, you take them and put them together. Eventually, they'll start flashing in synchronization, and fly away together. That's exactly what it feels like between me and Tori right now.

"What do you want me to say, Vega?" I finally said, turning around to see her face. I really wished I hadn't done that. Seeing her with all that hurt in her eyes made me want to shrink away. She looked like she was on the verge of cracking.

"I don't know, Jade. Surprise me. Give me an explanation."

"An explanation of what?"

"You know what I want an explanation of! Why don't you want to go to the dance with me? Why did you run away? Why have you been _avoiding _me all day?"

I opened my mouth to say something, but thought twice before I did. I… I really don't know why I did all those things. I've been contemplating it all day, but I couldn't really find a legitimate answer. Maybe I was really was scared. Maybe I really was insecure about our relationship. Maybe I'm just not ready for people to know about us just yet.

Sure, gays in Los Angeles weren't exactly a rare sight, but when you're faced with your own sexuality, it's different. It makes you want to just hide in your own little closet forever. I mean, why would someone want to be a part of a community that gets publicly scrutinized everyday. Whenever I see things about gays on the news, its always a bad thing.

I don't want that. Sure, I could handle it; but I'm not too sure about Tori. She's a fragile girl. She mopes over a bad grade. I can almost guarantee that Tori's never been bullied; just imagine how she would handle being called "dyke" almost everyday.

People can be cruel. I just don't want her to get hurt.

"Well? I'm waiting." her arms are crossed over her chest and her foot is tapping lightly on the ground.

"I was just thinking about you…" I whisper, looking down at the ground.

"Me? Me! Jade, if you were thinking about me, than you wouldn't have run off like that."

"Tori…"

"If you were thinking about me," she continues, ignoring me "Than you would have stayed and talked about this with me."

"Tori…" I repeat, a little bit louder.

"If you didn't want to talk about it in front of the guys, than we could have asked them to leave."

"Tori!" I end up saying louder than I meant to. "For Christ's fucking sake, Tori, let me speak!"

A mix of shock and hurt fight for dominance on her face. She clamps her mouth shut, giving me her full attention.

"Ok… just listen to me." I look around the halls, making sure no one is around to hear me. When I'm sure that the all is empty, I look Tori in the eyes. "Tori, I want to go to the dance with you, I really do, but I just _can't."_

"_Why not? Is it me? Did I do something wrong?"_

"_No, no, you didn't. I just… I just…"_

_For the second time in less than twenty-four hours, I run away from the one I love._


	9. Chapter 9

**AN Well hey there, Fishies. I'm glad to see you decided to drop by :] Enjoy the show.**

"_Jade, that's it. We're over."_

That was the text Tori sent me that same night…

* * *

><p>It's been four days since I walked out on Tori for the second time. Tonight's the night of the Fullmoon Dance.<p>

As much as we've been trying to avoid each other, it seems like we keep ending up in the same place together. Alone. Like, earlier today, we were at lunch, and than all of a sudden, everyone left us alone. I'm not stupid, I know they planned it. But they should know that it's not going to be that easy to get us to talk to each other again. I want to. I really, really want to. But I just can't.

I know that Tori is mad at me. I know why Tori is made at me. But that stupid little fucking voice in the back of my head keeps telling me not to bother with her. It's just like, I'm so conflicted over her. For the past four nights, as I lay in bed, waiting for sleep to overcome me, it seems like all I can think about it how I hurt Tori.

Every time I look at her, I can see the hurt in her eyes and it tears me apart knowing that I caused it. But it's really fucked up, because I should be the one that's hurt. _She _broke up with _me. _Not the other way around. I didn't want to break up with her, I wanted to at lest attempt to fix things. Just not at that very moment.

So now here I am, sitting in my room, with nothing to do. All of my friends or whatever you want to call them are getting ready to attend the dance, maybe even Tori. I mean, would she be willing to go to the dance alone? I sure as hell wouldn't.

And as if my wishes had just been answered, my phone buzzed. It was a Slap updated from, guess who, Tori.

**Tori Vega updated her status: **

**Not going to the dance tonight. Bummer.**

**Mood: Hurt**

Hurt… because of me, no doubt.

Without even thinking. I went to my phone contacts. I found Tori's number and pressed it. My thumb hovered over the "Dial" button for a moment before I pressed. A million thought ran through my head as the phone rang.

One ring…

_Should I really be doing this? Is it time?_

Two rings…

_What if she doesn't answer? What will I do then?_

Three rings…

_Even worse, what if she _does _answer?_

Four rings…

"Hey," Tori's perky voice rang. I let out a mental sigh of relief.

"Hey, Tori it's Ja-"

"You've reached Tori Vega. Sorry I couldn't come to the phone right now, but if you leave your name and number at the beeb, I'll be sure to call you back as soon as possible. Beeeep."

"Hey Tori… it's Jade… listen, if you get this, call me back. Please. I want to talk to you. I really, really want to talk to you."

In that moment, I could have sworn my heart had torn in two. I felt as if I could have died right there. So I've got to ask…

Is this what Hell feels like?

**AN so I've realized that these chapter are getting really, really short, and I just want to say that I am extremely sorry for that.**

**But Anyway, what did you think?**

**What do you think Jade will do next? Give me you thoughts.**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN Point of view change!**

-Tori's POV-

I don't understand… Why… why would Jade screw me over like this? The week of the dance, too. She told me she would go with me. Didn't she? Well… I guess not. But it was implied! Right?

So now here I am, sitting in Cat's room, trying to help her get ready to go to the dance with Andre. I kept trying to talk to her about the whole Jade thing, but every time I bring it up, she completely blows me off. I really need someone to talk to, and none of my so-called "friends" are listening to me. I tried talking to Beck, but he doesn't want to talk to "the girl who stole his girlfriend". I tried talking to Andre, but he's too worried about impressing Cat to say anything. I even tried talking to Robbie! But every time I do, he starts stuttering and I eventually just give up with him.

"Tori! What do you think of these ones? Aren't they just so cute?" She says, tugging me out of my thoughts. She's holding up a pair of pink slip-ons that I swear look exactly the ones she just showed me no more than two minutes ago.

"Yeah, Cat. They look perfect."

"Are you sure? Because I feel li-"

"Yes! My god, Cat, YES!" I finally break and yell at her. Faster than you could even begin to imagine, tears started to well up in her eyes. No sooner than that happened, apologies poured out of my mouth like a water fall.

"It's fine…" She finally said "Andre is going to be here in a few minutes, so, leave."

You know, sometimes I wonder if Cat realizes how rude she can be at times.

* * *

><p><strong>Cat Valentines updated her status:<strong>

**The dance is soooo great so far! And my date is sooo adorable!**

**Mood: Peppy**

**XD**

**Andre Harris updated his status:**

**Does anyone know how to get a certain red-haired girl to get off her sugar kick?**

**Mood: Scared**

**0.0**

**Beck Oliver updated his status:**

**Girls, please, I just want to dance alone. So leave me alone.**

**Mood: Bugged**

**Robbie Shapiro updated his status:'**

**Why does it seem like there are only guys here tonight? Where did all the girls go? They were here when I got here.**

**Mood: Weirded**

**0.o**

By the time I got home, it was a quarter to ten. The dance has started and everyone was there. Everyone, but me. I wonder if Jade went. I doubt she did. Jade never really was the type of gal to go to dances. Especially not on her own. Maybe that's why she didn't want to go with me. If it was, she knows she could have just told me that. It would save both of us both the hurt.

Out of the corner of my eye, I see my phone blinking. Giving in to curiosity, I pick it up and see what the deal was. I almost dropped my phone at the sight of Jade's name flashing along the screen with the words "1 missed call" above it.

Jade called me! _Jade_… called _me? _

I guess I wasn't all that surprised when there wasn't a voicemail to go along with it. Jade's not really into leaving voicemails. The ones she ever left me, before we started dating, were things like "Call me back. Now." or sometimes the occasional "Call me now or I'll egg your house."

After a few minutes sitting in my car, contemplating whether I should call her back or not, weighing the pros and cons and whatnot, I finally decide it couldn't hurt.

One ring…

_Please pick up, Jade._

Two rings…

_Please please pick up._

Three rings…

_Pretty please with a cherry on top, Jade, answer the phone. I'll do anything. Anything you ask._

Four rings…

_Jade…_

"Obviously, I don't want to talk to you. Leave a message. Or don't. I really couldn't care less."

Once again, I guess I wasn't really all that surprised by Jade's actions. Of course, she didn't pick up. Why would she? She must hate me. First, I break up with her over text, then I ignore her call. I'd hate me, too. Or am I maybe just overreacting?

I mean… now that I think of it, I do still love her. She's my everything. I've had a crush on her for the longest time, and when I finally got her… it was pure bliss. As if I had been the first person to find some long lost precious relic. When I started dating her, it was like I had just gotten a whole new sense of everything. I could finally see how the Jade West worked.

And now I've ruined that…

I guess all I can do now is go up to my room and mope about it. I could try and keep calling her, but what good would that do me? It's obvious that she's not going to answer any of my calls. I could try to text her, but there's no doubt in my mind that she'll just ignore me.

I wouldn't blame her.

* * *

><p><strong>Jade West updated her status:<strong>

**Gonna have some fun tonight…**

**Mood: Psyched**

**:I**

**AN Just a friendly reminder that, if you got confused anywhere along this, it was a Point Of View change.**

**So what did you all think? You can be brutally honest, if you so desire.**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN and the big finale…**

I walked into my house, knowing that no one would be home. Trina was out stalking some new boy that came to Hollywood Arts last week, Dad is out on some stakeout, and Mom is visiting her sister in Nevada.

So you would expect my surprise when I see that every single light in the whole house is on. There were some banging noises coming from upstairs. Unless Uncle Jerry came for another one of his "visits", then I can't think of who could ever possibly be at my house. Not knowing what else to do, I went to my dads library and grabbed his back up gun. Without hesitation, I rushed up the stairs and checked each room. Mom and Dad's room, nothing. Trina's room, nothing. Spare bedroom, nothing. My room…

I don't even want to think about what's happening. The banging got louder and louder with each passing moment. My heart beat quickened with each of those same moments. I took light, slow, silent steps towards my bedroom. I heard a grunt and what sounded like a small groan of pain coming from the room. It took every fiber of my being to not shriek out in terror.

I've never had to do something like this before. My dad had always told me about emergency situations and what to do, but I never thought I'd actually have to do those things! I've never handled a gun. A Nerf gun, maybe; but never a real one!

The door to my bedroom was open just a crack, letting a sliver of light to shine through. More noises came from the room. Without even thinking, I kicked the door the rest of the way open and jumped into my room, aiming the gun at some black figure I saw before I shut my eyes tight.

"Jesus Christ, Vega! Put that thing down!" I hear Jade's voice say. I open my eyes and see Jade in some sort of men's formal. She was wearing a white button down shirt with a black vest on top, skinny jeans, black dress shoes and what seems to be a fedora. And… was she wearing a tie? Is that a real tie?

"Jade!" I shout. "What are you doing here! I… I could have killed you!" I say, holding the gun as if it were a piece of trash now.

"Well what the fuck are you doing with a gun, then?" she retorts.

"Was I supposed to have some form of telepathy and _know _that you were up here? Is that it? Was I supposed have some Raven moment and _predict _that you were creeping around in my!"

She let's out a frustrated sigh and throws her hands in the air.

"I called you! I told you to call me back and you _didn't! _And would you put that thing down? God, you're scaring me."

"What are you talking about, Jade? You didn't tell me to call you back. You called me me, but you didn't even leave a voicemail. Why didn't you leave a voicemail?"

She gives me a confused look, let's out yet another frustrated sigh, and walked towards me with a hint of anger on her face.

"Learn how to use your fucking phone, Vega." She says and grabs my phone from my back pocket. "Look, you see, you press _this _button, and shows you these amazing things called voicemails."

Not appreciating her sarcastic tone, I grab my phone from her. She was right. There must have been at least fifty voicemails on that thing that I never got. Why did Sinjin call me so many times? And how exactly did Rex get my number? Wait… how did _Robbie _even get my number?

I click the latest one. It's from Jade.

"_Hey Tori… it's Jade… listen, if you get this, call me back. Please. I want to talk to you. I really, really want to talk to you."_

"Oh…" that was definitely Jade's voice on the other end of the line.

"_Oh!" _she mocks me.

"Well… you've got me… what do you want to talk to me about?"

I nervous look strikes Jade's face. She suddenly finds great interest in her shoes and shoves her hands in her pockets. She mumbles some inaudible words and shrinks away.

"What was that?" I ask her.

"Listen," she says, looking me in the eyes "I screwed up. I know I did. But you have to look at this from my point of view. You see, for as long as I can remember, I've been… well, 'the boss' I guess you could say. I was always the one to torment people and push them around. And now…" she stops and seems to fade away.

"What is it?"

"It's just that…"

I take her by the shoulder and lead her to my bed, sitting her down. I sit beside her and wrap an arm around her waist.

"It's just that I don't like the feeling of knowing that now people could possibly have an advantage. That they could have something to hold over me. To make fun of me for. I don't want that… And I know you don't want that to happen to you either."

"You do realize that it's not going to be that easy, right?"

She looks at me, seeming so be asking "What?" in her mind.

"People aren't going to be able to just start pushing you around just because you're gay. And I know that they won't push me around because, well, I'm dating you."

"So?" she asks.

"_So, _you're Jade West. No one pushes around Jade West. And no one would ever dare start crap with Jade West's girlfriend.

"G-girlfriend?" she stutters out. She looks away from me, but not before I see the smile spread across her face. I feel like I've never seen Jade this way. So vulnerable like this. It's a whole new side of her that I've never explored before. It's interesting.

**Jade West updated her status:  
>Taking my girl to the Fullmoon Dance. With <span>Tori Vega<span>  
>Mood: Excited<br>:)**

* * *

><p><strong>AN and that's my story, Fishies :]<strong>

**I hope you all enjoyed this journey as much as I did. Thank you for reading and thank you for sticking with this, even when I went on my hiatus. **

**Tell me what you've thought of this chapter and the story as a whole. What were some of your favorite parts? Any parts that you didn't really like? Anything that you think I could work on getting better at?**

**Every bit of feedback is gratefully appreciated :]**


End file.
